


Neropatia

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garotos dançam, celebrando a luxúria. Garotos se beijam e se dão as mãos. O mundo acabando em fogo e eles dançando. Os garotos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neropatia

Era uma balada. Não, era uma festa à fantasia. Ou uma balada à fantasia. Na verdade não importava, pois todos eles dançavam. Os garotos. Obviamente que o local também tinha garotas, mas eu só conseguia enxergar os garotos. Dançando como se o mundo fosse acabar, como se nada mais importasse. Talvez no momento não importasse mesmo. E o mundo estava acabando. Acabando em fogo, luzes prateadas e música alta. Era o que achava. Mais que achar, era o que sentia.   
  
O coração batia forte, queria sair do peito e ir atrás daqueles meninos. Já tinha escolhido um, o ruivo de cabelo curto com a tatuagem na nuca. Um número sequencial. Meia, meia, meia. A marca da besta. A besta mais bonita e sensual daquela noite. De roupas vermelhas e chifres piscando freneticamente. Dançando de mãos dadas com outro garoto, um moreno de maquiagem preta nos olhos e sangue nos lábios. De roupas pretas, uma capa até os tornozelos e um pentagrama invertido pendurado no pescoço. Dançava de olhos fechados, sentindo as batidas da música.  
  
Quando ele abriu os olhos, encontrou-me encarando-o. Queria desviar, mas não o fiz. Ele sorriu, perverso, e puxou o garoto ruivo para tomar-lhe os lábios. Quentes e pulsantes, seus corpos celebravam a luxúria em meio a outros corpos excitados. Meu coração batia ainda mais forte, havia sensações pulsantes também em meu baixo ventre. Queria me levar até eles, queria participar daquela festa de carícias e beijos. Mas fiquei onde estava, apoiado da parede, com um copo de vodka com energético que mal bebera na mão.  
  
Eles param e o ruivo olhou para trás, em minha direção. Bebi a vodka e desviei o olhar para o anjo que passava na minha frente. Voltei a observar a pista de dança e não os encontrei. Sai do meu lugar para procurá-los pelo resto da boate, me esbarrando nos corpos inquietos que desfrutavam do calor, da bebida e da música. Depois de algumas voltas na pista de dança e duas garotas me parando para perguntar qualquer coisa, percebi que não adiantaria perseguir o demônio e o vampiro para satisfazer meus desejos de voyeur. Aquela noite não daria em nada.  
  
Queria os garotos. Não conseguia tirar isso da minha cabeça. Me encostei numa parede, decidindo se iria para casa ou para outro lugar.  Enquanto fazia isso, o anjo parou ao meu lado.   
  
\- Inferno de fantasia. - disse ao tirar a peruca branca cacheada. - Ei, você não viu um Alex por aí?  
  
Olhei para ele e disse que não. Não sabia quem era Alex.  - E você não viu um demônio com um vampiro por aí? - Não ia perguntar, mas não custava fazê-lo. Já não estava enxergando bem com aquelas luzes. A música me parecia um misto de risadas estridentes das garotas que estavam por perto com o pulsar de minhas veias. Estava me sentido perdido.  
  
\- Ví. Estavam se divertindo no banheiro. São seus amigos? - Não olhava para mim, só para a barra da túnica branca.  
  
Disse que não os conhecia. Ele não ouviu. Ou fingiu não ouvir. Não importava. Aquele paraíso agora me parecia um inferno. Cheio de criaturas correndo atrás de outras, rindo e bebendo, dançando e fodendo.   
  
\- Nero, você está legal?  
  
Meus olhos queimavam. Meu coração palpitava. Onde estava o oxigênio? Pedi ao anjo para me levar de volta ao paraíso, onde os garotos dançavam como se não houvesse amanhã.


End file.
